


привет (это я)

by hilittlewonders



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/pseuds/hilittlewonders
Summary: Каждый второй человек в мире говорит «привет» при первом знакомстве, но каким-то образом для Джексона и Джебома это выходит особенным.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	привет (это я)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hello (it's me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297922) by [vminism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminism/pseuds/vminism). 



Первая встреча Джексона с Джебомом проходит примерно так:

Джексон заходит в квартиру Бэмбэма и видит, как того душат до полусмерти. Его первая реакция — ткнуть пальцем и заржать — наверное, не самая лучшая идея, если уж начистоту. Но так он обращает на себя внимание душителя Бэмбэма, и улыбка, которую Джексон получает сразу после этого, полностью окупает возможное впечатление о себе как о плохом друге.

Вообще Джексон считает себя вполне неплохим парнем. Но он ничего не может поделать с собой если какая-то небольшая, ну совсем крошечная его часть заботится о… Ну, об эстетике. Каждый ведь хоть немного, но обращает внимание на внешний вид, правда же? Джексон винит во всём масс-медиа. Обычно он выше всего этого. Но — этот парень.

Этот парень.

Его улыбка слишком шикарная, слишком яркая, но она всё-таки вышибает из Джексона дух на секунду. На миллисекунду. Джексонова собственная улыбка наверняка намного более сногсшибательная. Но эта миллисекунда существует, и Джексон забывает, что надо продолжать смеяться, а его обмякший палец неловко повисает в воздухе.

— Привет, — говорит незнакомец, ослабляя захват на шее Бэмбэма. Джексону надо будет не забыть поблагодарить его потом за все следующие за этим судорожные вдохи и хрипы, потому что они достаточно громкие, чтобы заглушить ужасающий короткий писк, который вырывается у Джексона перед тем, как он успевает прийти обратно в себя.

Он прочищает горло и старается не замечать смешинки в глазах незнакомца. Он очень решительно настроен так и продолжать отрицать произошедшее, веря в то, что не опозорил себя слегка только что. Так что Джексон налепляет на своё лицо чарующую улыбку (от которой, он знает, у него будто всё лицо начинает светиться, и неважно, что ему про это могут говорить другие, он проверял это в зеркале бессчётное количество раз), приводит себя в более привычный и расслабленный вид и отвечает таким же «привет».

И тогда случается кое-что интересное.

Бэмбэм тянет губы в своей мерзкой ухмылочке, той, которая появляется всегда, когда он намеревается кого-то свести _и_ унизить, — Бэмбэм мастер сделок два по цене одного — и Мистер Неизвестный Красавчик подпрыгивает на месте.

Не то чтобы прямо _подпрыгивает_ , но абсолютно точно немного отдёргивается назад. Даже его глаза сильно расширяются, абсолютно умилительным образом, а его рука хватается за левое запястье, потирая там кожу. Джексон практически уверен, что правильно догадывается о том, к чему это всё. Мелкий Засранец подтверждает.

— Джексон! — пропевает Бэмбэм. Именно что _пропевает_. — Познакомься с Джебомом-хёном. Он такой же, как ты.

Джебом приподнимает бровь, косясь на Бэмбэма со стороны, но Джексон просто кивает с «ага». Джебому он машет своим запястьем с тёмной татуировкой слова «привет», наверняка написанного тем же почерком, что и у Джебома.

— Рад встрече, Джебом. — Бэмбэму он посылает недовольный взгляд. — Называй меня тоже хёном!

Ему кажется, что он слышит, как Бэмбэм бормочет: «Ты даже не кореец», но внимание Джексона уже снова на Джебоме. Такое ощущение, что Джебом — Магнит для Взглядов, потому что Джексон просто не может отвести от него глаз. Они каждые пару секунд возвращаются к этому высокому бокалу с коктейлем «Боже, помилуй» за добавкой.

— Взаимно, — говорит Джебом, следя за движениями руки Джексона. Его собственная так и не перестаёт поглаживать тёмные отметки на запястье. — У тебя тоже, значит?

— Самая распространённая среди соулмейтов фраза в мире, — ухмыляется Джексон, перекатываясь на месте с носка на пятку, после чего направляется к дивану. Он плюхается ровно посередине между Джебомом и Бэмбэмом — Бэмбэму становится тесно, и он протестующе вскрикивает к большому удовольствию Джексона. У них завязывается потасовка, и в итоге он умудряется выпихнуть Бэмбэма с дивана целиком. Но зато потом он чмокает Бэмбэма в костяшки пальцев в качестве извинения.

— А что насчёт меня? — спрашивает Джебом, и Джексон по-идиотски моргает в ответ на пару секунд дольше, чем следовало бы. Джебом выставляет руку перед лицом Джексона для объяснения. Татуировка с «привет» оказывается прямо перед ним. — Меня тоже толкали и пихали локтями. Так что придётся целовать.

Джексон чувствует, как у него краснеют уши, но широко скалится и прижимает губы к руке Джебома. Бэмбэм кривится. Джебом ухмыляется. Сердце Джексона пропускает удар.

— Вообще, Бэм засранец… — где-то на фоне раздаётся негодующее «Я пошёл отсюда!» — А ты… не особо. Пока что. Возможно, ты заслужил поцелуй получше.

Джебом самодовольно улыбается, и Джексон немедленно понимает, что в корне ошибся, не посчитав его засранцем. Он в немом ужасе смотрит, как Джебом откидывается назад, закидывая руки на спинку дивана, раздвигая ноги пошире и высовывая язык, чтобы медленно облизать нижнюю губу. Нарочно. _Бесстыже_. Джексону пора перестать знакомиться с людьми, которые так легко провоцируют сердечные приступы.

— От меня возражений не будет.

♡♡♡

Их вторая встреча случается посреди ночи:

Джексон устало плетётся через выход из библиотеки и недовольно кряхтит, когда ему в лицо ударяет свежий воздух. Это должно бы бодрить, но он провёл столько времени сгорбившись над библиотечным столом, вдыхая только запах старых книг и вонь от ног (потому что парень рядом решил водрузить свои мерзкие ноги на стол), что находиться снаружи кажется просто неестественным. Он несильно скулит. Наверное, такие ощущения у кошек, когда их выкидывают на улицу в дождь. Как-то Не Так.

Неподалёку раздаётся смешок, который заставляет Джексона резко поднять голову. Он уже готов защищать себя до посинения, его рот раскрыт, а жалоба вот-вот сорвётся с языка, когда он узнаёт Джебома. Джебома, который замер на пару ступенек над ним на лестнице, ведущей от библиотеки. Джебома, у которого мешки под глазами и тяжёлый рюкзак, перекинутый через одно плечо, но который всё равно умудряется выглядеть Чертовски Хорошо.

Как несправедливо.

— Тяжёлая ночь? — спрашивает Джебом, спускаясь к нему по лестнице. Джексон не уверен, что рядом с ним безопасно находиться, когда у него такой сильный недосып.

— Тяжёлая _неделя_ , — Джексону всё-таки удаётся ввернуть свою жалобу. — Тяжёлая _жизнь_.

Джебом хрюкает и протягивает ему свою пачку чипсов.

— Солёное помогает, — глубокомысленно замечает он. — Солёное _всегда_ помогает.

Джексон быстро засовывает руку в пачку, хотя бы для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять, пока они идут бок о бок.

— Ты мой герой.

— О, ну ты знаешь, — Джебом сталкивает их плечи друг с другом, — я тут просто пытаюсь вскружить тебе голову.

Джексон давится своей горстью чипсов. Джебому приходится сильно влепить ему по спине. Они полностью остановились на полпути к общаге, и Джексон ненавидит себя.

— Напомни мне больше никогда не шутить, когда ты ешь, — недовольно вздыхает Джебом, теперь медленно поглаживая кругами Джексону между лопаток. Джексон думает, что вот-вот снова начнёт задыхаться.

Он делает громкий свистящий вдох и обвиняюще тыкает Джебома пальцем в грудь. Джебом медленно смаргивает в ответ.

— Поверить не могу, — хрипит Джексон, всё ещё тяжело дыша, — что ты только что чуть меня не убил.

Джебом фыркает и смеётся, как будто не ожидал этой реплики. Аж капелька слюны отлетает в сторону. Но они друзья с Бэмбэмом _и_ Джинёном, так что Джексон не знает, чему он так удивляется.

— Пожалуй, я виноват, — ухмыляется Джебом, останавливая руку на спине Джексона и направляя его в сторону от общаги. — Я отплачу тебе прямо сейчас.

— Что, — Джексон спотыкается, пытаясь слабо сопротивляться тому, чтобы им так распоряжались. — Два ночи на дворе.

— Ну, самое время, значит.

— Ну что за засранец, — ужасается Джексон.

Джебом только ухмыляется шире, убирает руку с его спины и снова начинает идти с ним вровень. Их плечи соприкасаются каждые несколько шагов, и, может быть, Джексон немного покачивается в сторону Джебома. Сталкивает их тела друг с другом. Может быть, Джебом отвечает тем же. Джексон чувствует, как внутри начинают порхать бабочки.

— В Шейк Шаке счастливые часы, — поясняет Джебом. — И мы только что перекусили солёным. После солёного _всегда_ надо перекусывать сладким. Никак иначе.

— Ты монстр перекусов, — фыркает Джексон, пытаясь оправдать то, что подошёл уже так близко, что практически наступает Джебому на ноги.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? Ты не хочешь идти? Мне найти кого-то другого для совместных ночных перекусов?

Джебом поднимает на него бровь. Их лица абсолютно точно не должны быть так неприлично близко друг к другу.

— Эй! Это ты меня чуть не убил, забыл? — надувается Джексон. На лице Джебома практически сразу же расцветает ухмылка. — Веди себя хорошо.

Уже куда позднее, когда они сидят за столом друг напротив друга, сталкиваясь коленками, Джексон наконец упоминает кое-что, сказанное Бэмбэмом перед этим.

— Вообще, ты довольно быстро ко мне подобрел. Я знаю, что я легко вызываю у людей симпатию, и всё такое… Но ты не выглядишь легко идущим на контакт человеком.

Джексон удерживает свой взгляд прикованным к молочному коктейлю, который он активно пытается всосать. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Джебома и старается незаметно слегка подвинуться, чтобы к Джебому была повёрнута его хорошая сторона, а не Джексон в два часа ночи анфас.

— Я что, выгляжу грубым или что? — наконец отзывается Джебом.

В ответ на это Джексон морщит нос и закатывает глаза. Он тыкает в Джебома своей трубочкой, и капли с неё падают на прежде чистую поверхность стола. Джебом кривит лицо.

— Бэмбэм сказал мне, что ты как старый ворчливый дед и не сразу находишь с людьми общий язык. Так что. В чём дело, неужто я правда такой обалденный?

Он хлопает ресницами для усиления эффекта и улыбается с особенным усердием.

Джебом открывает и закрывает рот по нескольку раз, не находя нужных слов. Его глаза опускаются к запястью Джексона. Всё вдруг становится понятно.

— О боже! — радостно восклицает Джексон. Возможно, он слегка переборщил с громкостью, потому что такое ощущение, что от его голоса разошлось эхо. Джебом, с другой стороны, выглядит так, как будто знает, что его ждёт: ужас и смущение просачиваются во все его черты. — Ты веришь во всё это с соулмейтами!

Уши Джебома немедленно загораются ярко-красным. Настолько красным, что Джексон переживает, как бы это не было опасно для здоровья. Чёрт, думает он, они вполне могут и вовсе отвалиться. Из этого получится отличная байка для их внуков.

— Я нет!

Но Джебом прячет от него глаза, и Джексон _в восторге_.

— Ты абсолютно точно в это веришь, вау.

— Заткнись и пей свой коктейль, — Джебом _надувает губы_ , вот прямо реально надувает, и пинает ногу Джексона под столом, обиженно бурча в свой коктейль.

♡♡♡

Третья, четвёртая и пятая встречи Джексона с Джебомом проходят совсем как вторая:

Непрекращающийся флирт. Зашкаливающе двусмысленные замечания. Постоянные мысли Джексона о том, каково было бы узнать Им Джебома на вкус. Ну как обычно.

На самом деле, это несколько сводит Джексона с ума. Он уже готов просто раздеться перед Джебомом и ждать пока тот наконец вожмёт его в стену, но у него всё-таки хватает самообладания. Абсолютно точно. Он не какой-то там подросток. Он — Ответственный Взрослый. Жажды Члена Не Существует.

♡♡♡

Во время шестой встречи с Джебомом Джексон осознаёт, что, может, Жажда Члена — это ещё мягко сказано, а у него нет ровным счётом никакого самообладания.

Джебом вжимает его в дверь своей квартиры, их ноги перепутаны, а их поцелуи влажные и жадные. Джексон совершенно не может поверить в то, что находится в этой ситуации. Он даже не уверен, как вообще в неё попал.

В одну секунду Джексон шутит — как и всегда — что Джебом мог бы вжать его в стену, а уже в следующую Джебом _правда это делает_.

Должно быть, это Джексону снится.

Но потом Джебом оглаживает его член через треники, сжимая его, и Джексон понимает, что это вовсе не сон. Это его _смерть_. Им Джебом сейчас убьёт его посредством Жажды Члена.

По комнате разносится стон, громкий и непристойный, и у Джексона уходит секунда на то, чтобы осознать, что это вообще-то _его_ голос.

— Неплохо, — бормочет Джебом между кусающими поцелуями, которыми он покрывает его челюсть, потому что вот такой вот он засранец.

Джексон хочет выпинать его из его же квартиры. Но ещё больше он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось.

— Заткнись, — недовольно буркает он, запуская пальцы в короткие волоски на загривке Джебома, и с силой дёргает за них. Он тянет голову Джебома наверх до тех пор, пока они не целуются снова, их языки скользят и трутся друг об друга, находя чувствительные точки. У Джексона поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а ведь они ещё даже не соприкасаются кожей.

Но потом Джебом отстраняется, слишком далеко для того, чтобы Джексон мог с лёгкостью притянуть его обратно. Правда, Джексон джентльмен и всё равно бы не стал. Любой признак сомнения должен быть воспринят серьёзно. И Джексон даёт об этом понять, опуская руки на плечи Джебома.

— Ты против? — спрашивает он абсолютно серьёзным тоном, несмотря на то, как тяжело дышит. — Ты на это не готов?

Джебом моргает, а потом мягко улыбается и подаётся вперёд для быстрого и лёгкого поцелуя, совсем не такого, как буквально за секунды перед этим. Этот милый, незначительный. Джексону от него хочется счастливо хихикать.

— Нет, просто… — Джебом зарывается лицом Джексону в изгиб плеча. — У меня закончились презервативы.

И Джексон не принёс их с собой, потому что не ожидал, что на него буквально _набросятся_.

— Чёрт.

Джебом кивает, вздыхает и отодвигается.

— Ты всё равно можешь продолжать меня целовать? А потом мы можем отсосать друг другу?

И Джебом тут же снова оказывается совсем близко.

— Можем.

♡♡♡

— Наверное, нам стоит поговорить об этом.

Голос Джебома хрипит, и у Джексона из-за этого мурашки по коже. Для него всё ещё немного в тумане, и ещё слишком рано для воспоминаний о том, _почему_ Джебом так хрипит.

— Мм, — он шлёпает по нему рукой. — Вперёд.

— Хочу тебе кое в чём признаться.

Услышав это, Джексон наконец открывает глаза. Он смотрит на Джебома, который дёргает ногой и снова растирает пальцем свою татуировку. Джексон думает, что это первый раз, когда он видит Джебома по-настоящему нервничающим.

— Возможно, ты был прав.

Джексон поворачивается к нему всем телом и непонимающе смаргивает.

— Я много в чём прав, — говорит он, потому что, разумеется, так и есть. — Тебе придётся сказать немного поконкретнее.

Джебом бьёт его в плечо и вздыхает достаточно тяжело, чтобы Джексон решил, что сейчас не время для того, чтобы изображать обиду.

— Я правда несколько верю во всё это с соулмейтами.

Джексон резко садится и сверху разглядывает Джебома, который кажется крайне заинтересованным в разводах на потолке.

— Я так и знал, — смеётся Джексон.

Джебом хмурится. Смех Джексона обрывается на середине.

— Я не имею это в виду обидно, — торопливо поясняет Джексон и ложится обратно, чтобы свернуться рядом с Джебомом, крепко обхватить рукой его бедро и положить подбородок ему на плечо.

— Но просто… — он беспомощно ёрзает, пытаясь найти нужные слова. — У каждого второго человека вытатуировано «привет» на запястье.

— Я знаю, — ворчит Джебом, откидывая волосы со лба. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джексона, и их носы соприкасаются. Джексон чувствует, как у Джебома начинает быстрее биться сердце. Видит, как у него дёргается кадык, когда он сглатывает. Он вспоминает, как они встретились в самый первый раз и как Джексону казалось, что он вообще не сможет оторвать глаз от Джебома. Вообще никогда.

— Мы можем попробовать?

— Что, — говорит Джебом с каменным выражением лица. Джексон паникует на секунду. Он не хочет, чтобы Джебом думал, будто он не воспринимает его всерьёз. Он гладит его бок широкими движениями, успокаивая сам не зная кого. Его кожу покалывает.

— Нет, в смысле, — он подбирается ближе к Джебому, так что половина его тела оказывается сверху. — Ты мне нравишься. _Очень_ нравишься. Прям, нравишься с тех пор, как мы встретились в первый раз и я увидел, как ты пытаешься убить Бэмбэма.

Джебом ухмыляется, и Джексон чувствует, как ответная ухмылка расползается по его собственному лицу.

— По-моему, я как минимум наполовину без ума от тебя.

Джебом опять слегка краснеет, и Джексон так бесконечно им очарован. Он подаётся вперёд и легко целует его в губы.

— Рад, что не я один, — выдыхает Джебом, и его губы задевают Джексона с каждым словом.

— Абсолютно точно нет, — улыбается Джексон, немного отодвигаясь. — Так что, не знаю уж, соулмейты мы или кто, но я бы хотел быть… Твоим близким человеком? Я бы хотел попытаться стать твоим соулмейтом?

Джебом уже ухмыляется совсем широко, но при этом пытается спрятать лицо ладонью. Другой рукой он дёргает Джексона обратно к себе на грудь.

— Это звучит так приторно, — жалуется Джебом, но затягивает его в поцелуй.

Глубокий, заставляющий Джексона думать о том, что ему всё же стоит сбегать в магазин на кампусе за презервативами.

— Это ты по сути назвал меня своим соулмейтом.

— _Заткнись_.


End file.
